The Panada Lily
by Ai102
Summary: The Aang Gang go to a little Town for a rest from long times of travel. This is my first real story and it will be very mixed up so if anyone wants to rewrite it, then go ahead.


**The Panda Lily**

**A/N**- I just had this story idea pop into my head so I decided to put it on. By the way it is Zutara and Taang.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Avatar. OKAY!

Anyway……..I'll continue.

The Aang Gang which is Aang , Katara, Sokka, Toph, and now Zuko and Iroh.

Are all staying in the town where Aunt Wu and Meng Live.

And the Kyoshi people are all staying there for some reason that I don't know…… so anyway they are all staying there and Meng plus Koko's Aang Fanclub are all there chasing Aang. And Katara dragged Zuko to get their fortune told by Aunt Wu. Zuko begged Sokka to save him but Sokka just laughed at him. ( A/N- Zuko and Sokka are on good terms and have become good friends.)

So anyway back to Aang.

The Aang Fanclub didn't see Katara and Zuko together yet so they all think well Meng still thinks Aang likes her but is still after him anyway.

So they are still chasing him and Toph practices some earthbending. Aang stops running and all the girls crash into him and they all fall down. Aang gets up with the girls following him. He stops and turns to them and asks them. "Why do you all keep following me and ( rub's ear) screaming?"

Koko replys for all of them " Because we love you" Aang just says well more like yells " WHAT?" Meng tells him " of coruse, but we might not get a chance with you because of Katara." The others agree. Aang looks at them and then starts laughing. " You all think I love her" He chokes out. All the girls nod. " She is like my sister or mother why would I love her, I mean she has Zuko and I like a other person." Aang tells them all.

" What is the girl that YOU like well Like?" A girl asks.

Aang answers" Well she is more near my age has dark colored hair and is a great person to be with..." As he thinks about Toph.

But the Aang Fanclub girls think that it might be one of them. And get excited about it.

Aang then tells them he would introduce them to his Aang Gang.

They go to the pagoda where Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Toph and Sokka are all standing.

" Okay" Aang begins. " This you all know is my waterbending and sister- like friend Katara. And this is Zuko my firebending buddy, And Katara's Man .Iroh Zuko's old Uncle. Toph my earthbending teacher like Katara and Zuko just different elements and Lastly Sokka my other buddy."

"Hi" says the people. Aang goes to the Aang Fanclub and takes Toph with him and says to Toph these are my friends and introduces everyone. "Hi" Says Toph the girls narrow there eyes at her because Aang is holding her hand for some reason. And they all just say "hi". Toph then turns to Aang direction and tells him that she is gonna practice some earthbending and slips her hand out of Aang's and walks away.

There where two reasons why Toph left 1) to earthbend and 2) to hide the fact that she was blushing since Aang was holding her hand.

As she walks away Aang watches her go same with the other girls.

And they spend the day trying to get Aang to pick them as, Girl he likes a lot.

But they don't know that Aang already picked the girl. ( TOPH )

Aang then tells them all that he was going to the volcano to get a panda lily for the girl he likes a lot. The girls get very excited when Toph comes up to them "Why are you guys so excited?' she asks. " Well if you must know Aang went up to the volcano to get a panda lily for the girl he likes. He just won't tell anyone who it is but I'm sure it's me." Koko answers. " Oh Okay" Toph just says and said suddenly "Why don't you guys just line up and see who Twinkle Toes goes to?" " That is a good idea." Meng says. And they all line up except Toph whe creates and bench out of earth and sits while playing with some stones bending them back and forth.

Aang comes back with the panda lily and finds all the girls lined up in different poses with Toph sitting at a distance bending. He walks down the line. Meng and Koko who are at the end near Toph think that it is one of them since Aang passed the others.And once he passes the girls he passes follow him to see who he will give the flower to. But he walks right past Koko and Meng and heads right to Toph.

Toph hears Aang coming and says" Hey Twinkle Toes , those girls are waiting for you to give that flower to the girl you like." As she points to the girls behind him. He glances behind his back to see all the girls looking at him and says " Oh", Well here you Toph." And hands her the flower. Toph takes it and her fingers outline the flower. " Takes Twinkle Toes I like it." Your welcome Toph." Aang answers.

All the girls are mad that Aang likes Toph and not them.

Aang then sits beside Toph and holds her hand. " Toph I...I like you lot." He tells her.

" Really" Toph answers " yup" Aang replys. Toph then is silent and It is killing Aang because she won't say anything. After a very long silence Toph speaks" Same here Twikle Toes." As she smiles. Aang just whoops with joy and does a Happy Dance as Toph laughs at Aangs giddyness.

Sokka comes up and looks at Aang just lost it and is like " Did Aang just lose it or something?" Toph is like " No Boomarang Boy, Me and Aang just told each other thatwe like each other." Sokka yells " FINALLY" And runs off to tell the others.

Aang then finshed his dance and grasps Toph and kisses her on her lips. At first Toph is startled but then she deepens the kiss and they are both kind of sad when they stop but are still happy that they are together.

Katara and the others got there when they were still kissing and Aunt Wu came with them. They are all smiling and happy that Aang and Toph are together. They all yell after the kiss" FINALLY".

Everyone is happy except The Aang Fanclub the are mad at Toph. And everytime she passes they will whisper "floozy" to her . But Toph don't care what they say since she knows they are all jealous of her.

As the Aang Gang gets ready to leave Toph calls out " Bye Aang's Fanclub nice meeting you guys." The girls don't answer and just watch as they leave. Full of jealousness.

Once they Aang Gang are in the air The Aang Fanclub all yell together " See Ya FLOOZY."

Aang gets mad like the rest of the gang but Toph tells them all to ingnore it.

The End (possibly)


End file.
